Not in San Francisco Anymore
by GhostPotter
Summary: The Charmed ones go back into Xena's time.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first cross over, hope everyone enjoys it, don't like don't care. But I do hope you like the story; I'm having fun on working on them. Thanks for reading my stuff. Just remember if you don't like it that's ok, I know not everyone going to understand or like my stories, but as long as I do, my friends and family does that's all that counts! No flames!

Charmed, Xena, Hercules or anyone from TV isn't mine, everyone else is. There is swearing in the story. You have been warn. Also this story is for adults over 18, if you're not over that age then you better run away like Hades himself is on your tail!

_**CAST MEMEMBERS**_

Leo Wyatt played by Brain Krause Piper Halliwell played by Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell played by Alyssa Milano Paige Matthews played by Rose McGowan

Xena played by Lucy Lawless Gabrielle played by Renee O'Connor

Hercules played by Kevin Sorbo Iolaus played Michael Hurst

Ares God of War Played by Kevin Smith Ryan Potter played by No-one she is mine

McKayla Wolf played by No one she's mine.

Again cross over! Enjoy!

_**Chapter One**_

Piper Halliwell walked into the manor wondering what the emergency was with her half-sister Paige. She never knew she had a half-sister until her older sister Prue was killed, her and her other sister Phoebe found out when Phoebe had a promotion of Paige's death by the same demon that killed Prue. Yes her and her sisters were good witches, except Paige who is half white lighter also. A light blue sparkle brought her out of her thoughts. There stood Paige with a concern look on her face,

"What's wrong?"

Paige smiles

"Nothing, just one of my charges is not helping my job any. She doesn't believe she's a witch"

Piper eyebrows goes up, pointing at her she asked,

"So is she the one who gave you the bloody lip"

Paige touches her lip, wince in pain,

"No her daughter Ryan Potter did after she told me and I quote "Just cause our last name is Potter like Harry Potter, doesn't mean we're witches" unquote. Then she punches me picks me up threw me out. I called you orbed in that's about it"

Just then their sister Phoebe walks in with another woman who was around five something with short blonde hair green eyes, she had blue jeans and a white T-Shirt on,

"Hey everyone this is.."

Before she could say anything else Leo Piper's husband orbed in, they looked at the stranger who didn't even blink an eye. Phoebe saw her family's shock looks laughed and answered their unasked question,

"She's a witch that need our help"

Leo being himself asked her, "Who's your white lighter" the woman shrugs her shoulders,

"Never needed one until now, my name is McKayla Wolf. A friend heard about you guy's and knew Piper worked at the newspaper, I got into touch with her. I have a very powerful demon after me"

Piper looks at them for a few then spoke, "Book of Shadows"

A few hours later McKayla pin pointed the demon that was after her. They were in luck because there was a vacationing potion which they hurried up and made. The doorbell rings, Leo yells up "I got it" he opens the door to find a very tall woman stood there, her face said she wanted to be anywhere but there, she had sunglasses on, her tight fitting black t-shirt with tight fitting black jeans, Leo shook his head to clear it,

"Can I help you?"

A firm low voice answered him,

"I was told that a Paige Matthews lives here"  
>Leo nods, "Yeah come on in" just as she and everyone else enter the living room the demon after McKayla showed up. Just as the sister's threw the potion the demon threw something mixing them together the blast killed the demon, knocked the rest of them out.<p>

Chapter two Xena enters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dis: Charm, Xena or anyone isn't mine, anyone is. **_

_**Note: Sorry for the late updates but I had no computer than I couldn't find the story, but luck was with me for once because I found it so without any other delays here's part two**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Xena The Warrior Princess and her sidekick Gabrielle just got done visiting the Amazons, Gabrielle was the Queen of the Amazons. Since they were near Xena hometown of Amphipolis they decided to go and see Xena's mother Cyrene. Xena was a tall warrior woman with long raven hair, icy blue eyes, she wore a leather battle dress, with breast plates, she had a sword strapped onto her back, and her famous Charkram on her hip, she was riding her golden warhorse Argo who was happy being on the road again. Her friend was shorter than her with long strawberry blonde hair, she wore a green pea top and a brown wrap around skirt, she was carrying her Amazon Staff. Xena smiles as Gabrielle was telling her a story, she was about to tell Gabrielle about the root sticking out but was too late. She jumps down and helps her up,

"Sorry was going to warn you" Gabrielle looks up pushing blonde hair out of her eyes,

"That's ok, should have been paying attention" she smiles, Xena heard something she brings her sword out, reaches out pulls Gabrielle by her. She cocks her head and smiles when she heard the voices, Gabrielle relaxed knowing if it was trouble Xena wouldn't be smiling.

"I'm telling you it's this way" a voice spoke another one answered,

"Yeah but how many miles and times did you say that before?" They were coming closer. Gabrielle groans,

"What's the matter?" asked Xena in concern. Gabrielle leans her head against her staff before answering,

"I know the first voice is Joxer's, not sure about the others" Xena laughs

"It's Iolaus, there's someone else and I bet it's Hercules" Gabrielle eyes got wide,

"Hercules and Iolaus, last time I saw Iolaus is well…" she trails off, Xena giver her a knowing look and finishes it,

"When I died"

"Yeah" just than a guy came falling out of the woods.

He had a long skinny face, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an outfit that should have been in the kitchen, two other guys came walking out. One was tall with medium brown hair blue eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt and brown leather pants, the other guy was shorter with blonde curly hair, a purple vest black leather pant on, he also wore a leather necklace that belonged to his father.

The guy on the ground saw a pair of black boots, he looks up and up until he reaches a face that had a smirk on it, he looks at the other person and gulps,

"Hi umm Gabby umm.." the other guys smiles,

"Xena, Gabrielle" says the smaller of the two, Gabrielle hugs him,

"Iolaus" she gives the other guy a hug, "Hercules" the guy's gave Xena a Warrior hand shake,

"So where are you three headed" Hercules answers,

"Joxer was trying to show us the way to Amphipolis" Xena raised her right eyebrow,

"We're headed that way" just than all five of them were knocked over by a huge boom, Argo gives a loud whine but didn't go anywhere. All five stands up, Xena gets on her horse,

"it came from this way" she was heading off knowing her friends would follow. She gets to a clearing where she saw six people laying there not moving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update, but tell you the truth I forgot about this story and didn't remember till I got a review and someone put it as a favorite story, which I thank everyone who did give a review or set it as a favorite story or is following it, now that I was reminded of this story I'll try to update it more often!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dis: Charmed or Xena doesn't belong to me, anyone else does_**

**_Sorry it's taken so long for an update but I just found my notes, that's the good part, bad part I only have up to Chapter Four done, well not done some of it is written out! But any ideas or anything would be welcome, flames will not, now onto the show!_**

(This is meaning thinking)

**_Chapter Three_**

Leo was the first one to awake. He thought he heard a horse gulping towards him but thought better of it, (I am still in the manor, right) he opens his eyes to find a woman sitting onto of a golden horse looking down at him, he looks to see other's starting to come around. He gets up off the ground making his way over to his wife helping her up off the ground,

"Wow" Piper says as she walks over to her sister's, "You two ok?" they both nod their heads,

"Yeah, but where are we at?" a voice they never heard before answers them,

"Two days ride to Amphipolis" they turned to take in Hercules and them. Gabrielle was looking at McKayla grabs a hold of Xena's arm,

"By the Gods, Xena she looks like me but with short hair" Xena nods to the other one,

"If she has blue eyes than she looks like me" Ryan took the Warrior Woman in, she slowly reaches up removing her sunglasses showing baby blue eyes off. Ryan still in a bad mood about being yelled at for punching the Matthew lady asked,

"Who the hell are you guys and where are we again? The twilight zone?" McKayla looks at her shaking her head. Ryan just ignored her. After everyone introduced themselves everyone started talking all at once. Phoebe covered her ears and let a loud piercing whistle out quitting everyone,

"Ok my guess is when we and the demon threw the stuff it sent us here. Now the question is, how the hell do we get back without the book of shadows?" Piper gives her sister a look that she just ignored, Xena looks at the group,

"Ok. Me, Hercules, Gabrielle and Iolaus will go find food, and wood for the night" Joxer jumps up,

"What about me?" Xena gives a smile for the guy with a good heart,

"you stay here and make sure everything ok" Joxer had a look on his face like he was going to say something but then got a goofy smile on his face, "I got it, I'm to protect them right" Xena looks uncomfortable but nods her head,

"Yeah that's it Joxer make sure nothing happens to them while we're gone ok" Joxer nods his head in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry so short, but when written out it looks longer, and again sorry for the delay in updates. Ideas welcome, reviews are always welcome, but flames are not. I'm not a professional never said I was and never would say, my stories are for me, my family and friends. As long as we like them than I'm happy, but reviews always make me happy, and I update more with reviews also. <em>**

**_CountryPotter_**


End file.
